


It's Gonna Take A Supergirl (To Sweep Me Off My Driftwood)

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Meet-Cute, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: “I’m riding a ferry when somebody steals my wallet and shoves me overboard, leaving me stranded five miles from shore; ten minutes later, I’m clinging to a piece of driftwood when you ride up in a sailboat, throw me a lifejacket, and say you’ll give me a ride if I’ll pretend to be your girlfriend at an upcoming family reunion, and seriously dude, I’m about to drown and what the hell, fine, just get me on the damn boat.”





	It's Gonna Take A Supergirl (To Sweep Me Off My Driftwood)

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i have a talent for taking a prompt in the complete wrong direction at all points 
> 
>  
> 
> title from holding out for a hero by bonnie tyler

“Um hey, do you need help?”

She glances up to see what has to be the world’s prettiest girl in a sailboat, staring at her with a worried look in her eyes. Their eyes meet and within a second, she can see recognition take hold on the girl’s features. _Shit._

Really, Clarke should have known something like this would happen when she made the decision. Going in without backup is a rookie mistake, but to be at least a little fair to herself, how was she to know that some scrawny teenage boy in half a mask colored in sharpie would be _that_ powerful?

And yes, she’s aware that Murphy is just as scrawny and could probably kick her ass if he really tried, but he’s meant to be the outlier. Oh god, she hopes he never finds about this.

He will because Bellamy’s the one who was going to be her backup and there’s no chance that Bell won’t tell his boyfriend about this. It’s common knowledge that he’d do literally anything Murphy asked him to.

She shouldn’t have needed his help anyway, she can _move things with her mind_ and is trained in three separate fighting styles, and yet some skinny emo-looking kid managed to incapacitate her, steal her wallet and knock her overboard which is just overkill. He couldn’t have just knocked her out, nope he just had to push her off the damn ferry so she’s now stuck clinging to some driftwood while she waits for Bell to find her. He’s probably too busy laughing his ass off to help.

“You’re Clarke Griffin,” the girl says, stalling her boat and knocking Clarke out of her thoughts. She supposes it’s nice to be acknowledged by her actual name and not the stupid nickname the Arkadia Times gave her. “Telekinechick!”

Never mind.

“Yep, that’s me,” she says, not even attempting to hide her cringing at the name. It’s ridiculous. Murphy gets _Oblivion_ and she gets _Telekinechick_. “Think you could uh help me up?”

“Uh sure,” the girl starts, but stops immediately, sitting up straight. The movement makes the sun catch her eyes and wow, she is so pretty. Clarke swallows, pushing those thoughts away. “Wait, can you uh… this is super weird to ask, but if I help you, will you uh will you pretend to be my girlfriend for my family dinner tonight?”

“What?”

The girl sighs, her lips pouting and Clarke would really like to kiss them. Goddamn it. “Okay so my sister, Anya, she beats me in literally everything and my parents are always on my case for not matching up to her. _Oh Anya’s dating a CEO, Lexa and you were just dumped by a barista for not having any job prospects_ and _Anya just got a promotion at work and you’re a temp who’s never held down a job for longer than a month_ and _Anya just bought her own house and you don’t even own your own boat_ and I’m just so tired of it. And Anya’s bringing her girlfriend tonight and she works for freaking NASA, but if you pretend to be my girlfriend, I’d win for the first time in my life because how could Anya beat a literal superhero?”

A literal superhero who was just beaten by a child in a homemade mask, but she decides not to mention that. The fewer people who know about that the better. 

She breathes in, considering it. It would just be one dinner and it’s not like she has any plans other than avoiding Bellamy so he doesn’t lecture her for being an idiot even if it’s deserved. Plus, she’s supposed to be dedicated to helping the people. And the girl is very pretty and it’s been so long since Clarke has been on a date, even a fake one. Maybe it’ll be fun.

“Sure,” she agrees, a smile worming its way onto her face. “Lexa, did you say it was? You want to help me up now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
